


Ended in winter, started in summer

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, english is not my first language, little angst but not really, mentions of yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: It wasn't always easy but they could become each other first times.Some of the first time that happened between Mafuyu and Uenoyama.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Ended in winter, started in summer

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's the first time i'm posting here, also the first time i'm writing something in english. English isn't my mother tongue so sorry if there's some mistakes or typos !  
> Hope you can enjoy it tho ~

The first time they kissed was right after their first song at their first concert as a group of four members. Mafuyu had sang beautifully all of his feelings for his lost love. It was forceful, sad and painful. But it also felt relieving. Mafuyu had started to see that he could be sad. He could be hurting and missing Yuki. But he could also start to turn the page, slowly. He could start and love someone else.  
After the end of the song, Mafuyu turned around and slowly walked where Uenoyama was. Together they had exiting the stage, ignoring Haruki who was talking to the public. Mafuyu was thanking Uenoyama for what he could experience now. Tears in his eyes. And then Uenoyama kissed him. It was soft and quick. It was just a first kiss. But it was there. 

The first time they held hands was a little bit after they got together. It was shy and maybe a bit embarassing but it felt right for the two of them. Mafuyu's smaller hand in Uenoyama's bigger hand. The skin of their fingers were a bit hard and damage because of how many times they used their guitar at the studio, at school or at home. It was akward at first but with time, it begun automatic. Weither it was Mafuyu or Uenoyama who initiated the move. 

The first time they spent the night together was the day of the anniversary of Yuki's death. Mafuyu didn't go to school this day, didn't go out of his room and didn't even answer his phone even if it kept buzzing next to him on his bed. It had to be late, after school, when a ring echoed into the house, telling him that there was someone at the front door. It took a bit of time but eventually Mafuyu got to the door, unlooking it to open it. He was alone in the house for the time being. The door open, there was Uenoyama standing in front of him, hands inside his sweatshirt pockets. He didn't say much, just that he was sorry for not realising that it was a bad day and he hadn't realized it till late. Frankly to start with, he hadn't know that if was the day that Yuki killed himself. It was Hiiraki that told him somewhere in the afternoon after Uenoyama asked him if he had talked to Mafuyu.  
The simple fact that his boyfriend was here, in front of him, was enough just to bring him over the edge. In a moment he had tears in his eyes close to let them fall. In a fraction of seconds, Uenoyama had Mafuyu in his arms, embrassing him like there was no tomorrow.  
It took a bit of time for Mafuyu to let go of Uenoyama. Soon after they broke the hug, Mafuyu simply took the other's hand and led him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. They fell on the bed and without a word, Uenoyama took Mafuyu in his arms for the second time this day. He let him go at his own rhythm. If his boyfriend wanted to talk, he would listen to him, letting his hand petting his soft hair in an attempt to calm him down. If his boyfriend wanted to cry, he would let him cry over his shoulder, his hand drawing irregular shapes on his trembling back. He just stayed put, letting Mafuyu grief, reassuring him that it was okay to feel this way. It was okay to cry and miss someone. It would take time but eventually, he would let go and just remember the good memories of Yuki.  
And then, when it was late and Mafuyu's red and swollen eyes dared to look inside his boyfriend's. With trembling lips, he simply ask if Uenoyama could stay for the night. With a hand on his boyfriend's cheek, stroking delicately the soft skin under his fingers, he just smiled and told him that he hadn't even think of letting Mafuyu alone.  
It was late when Uenoyama closed his eyes and let the sleep take over his body after being sure that his boyfriend was asleep and good in his arms. 

The first time they cuddled was at Uenoyama's place. He was alone in the house, his sister somewhere with friends, his parents at a restaurant. They were sat on the bed, watching a movie without really watching it. They were close but not really touching yet. Only their arms and thighs were barely touching each other. Then, Uenoyama silently slided his arms around Mafuyu's shoulders, bringing him a bit closer. His boyfriend simply looked up at him for a second before he let his head fall on the other shoulder, smiling softly. It was minutes later when Mafuyu laid down on the soft bed, bringing Uenoyama with him. With smooth moves, Uenoyama's arms finally lend around Mafuyu's waist, puching him a bit more against his chest. His boyfriend then took his hand in his, pressing it a bit in a sign that he enjoyed it. Little touching were made this night. Little kisses pressing at some places. On the hand, the shoulder, the neck. It was just a good time between two young lovers.<

The first time they made love was at Mafuyu's house. no one besides them was in the house. Mafuyu was alone in the house for three days minimum. They had another concert. Mafuyu had sang another song. Definitely for Uenoyama.  
It was slow and gentle. They took their time, they weren't in a hurry. The touches were soft and without too much pressure. Their skins were flushed and hot. Little praised and "i love you" were said to each other. Soft and red lips were on each other, pressing and passing all the love they could by this simple gesture. Hands were working on their bodies, soft and gentle. It was like if they were to go faster, they were going to break.  
It was hours later when they laid unmoving on the bed, facing each other. Small smiles on their lips, cheeks flushed. The love they had for each other was written all over their faces. 

It was a summer day when the world gave a second chance to Mafuyu. It was a summer night when all of it started. 

It was a winter day when part of Mafuyu's world seem to collapse. But it was a summer day when Uenoyama became a new part of Mafuyu's world. It was like the world gave him a new reason to be happy. A new reason to be alive.  
He would never forget about his first love. And he would never forget about this boy, who changed his guitar cords the first time they met. Or about this boy who wrote a song for him after hearing him sing two times. Nor would he forget that it was this boy who helped him though all of his hard times. Who held him when he was feeling down. Who kissed him when they were alone and laughing. Who hugged and cuddled him when they were alone in their bedrooms, loving each other. 

All ended first on a winter day. And all started again on a summer day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i hope it wasn't so bad for a fisrt ? I'm thinking of writing more One Shot like that in the futur. Not too sure yet but i'm going to keep the idea in mind smh.  
> Thank you for reading it !


End file.
